It's Magic!
by KatMadison913
Summary: Logic meets Magic. Both have their own methods and strategies in dueling, but didn't realize that possibly it could be something more. Cards and strategies are loosely based on magic tricks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*No One's POV*

Every student and teacher gathers around in the arena for a new student. The chosen teacher, Dr. Crowler, awaits the new arrival on his side of the duel ring.

"Duel Academy, please welcome Usagi Majiku, also known as the Magician Duelist!"

"Magician Duelist?" thought the mathematical, Bastion Misawa.

A figure walks into the arena wearing all black, letting her long cloak-like jacket flow around her. Heavy heeled boots echo the atmosphere as she joins with her opponent, ready to duel. The mysterious girl stood in front of the fellow Ra student as he analyzed the newcomer. Thick locks of black hair wave down to the middle of her back as grayish black doe-like eyes look so mysterious. She appears to be shorter than him, possibly the same height as his friend Jaden Yuki without the boots.

"So, you're the magician duelist that we keep on hearing about," Dr. Crowler says, looking down at her.

"At your service," she smiles, bowing to him.

"Well, let's get started."

"Let's duel!" they both announced.

"Since I am a gentleman," Dr. Crowler speaks up, "I'll have ladies go first."

"It will take more than just charm to defeat me," Usagi replies, drawing her hand of cards.

Her gray eyes scan the five cards in her left hand. Monster Reborn (magic), Sagaon (monster), Witch of the Black Forest (monster), Dagger (magic), Black Hole (magic), and Haunted Dollhouse (trap). She draws a card and it reveals to be a monster card "Baby Ice Dragon" and places it in her hand.

"I place the Witch of the Black Forest in defense mode," she announces, placing her witch on the field, "ending my turn." Attk: 1100/Def: 1200.

"A simple move for the first turn," the teacher comments, beginning his turn. "First of all, I play Conversation."

"Very well," the student sighs, "go and find what you want to take to the graveyard, but in return, you much give up one thousand life points."

The cards in her hands begin to glow as images of her cards appear before him. "Wh-What kind of cards are these?" he asked, shocked.

"Just some of my personal magic tricks," Usagi simply answers.

His eyes scan through the cards nervously, finally deciding on a card. "I pick the Dark Hole magic card to the graveyard!" It disappears to the graveyard. "To finish my turn, I place two cards face down." Two face down cards appears in front of him.

Usagi draws a card from her deck. It's her best card, "Lovely Assistant," a monster card.

"First, I place one card face down." Haunted Dollhouse. "Monster Reborn to bring back my Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode. Also, I place Sagaon in defense mode as well." Attk:1000/Def: 600. "That ends my turn."

"Not wanting to attack?" he asked the question that everyone has on their mind.

"Can you make your turn already?" Usagi asked, bored.

"She wants me to attack," Crowler thinks to himself, "that's her strategy." "Very well," he mocks her, "I reveal my cards." They appear as trap cards but were summoned as monsters. "I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon my rare card!" he excitedly announced.

Dark clouds/fog surrounds the arena. Usagi's gray eyes look at each side of her within the mist. Soon, a huge monster appears, clearing the smoke.

"My most powerful card in my whole deck! Ancient Gear Golem!" Attk: 3000/Def: 3000.

Her eyes stare at the massive monster with a not so impressed look. "I hate to burst your bubble there, teacher," she speaks to him, "but machine monsters don't impress me so much."

"Huh?!"

"At least five or so duelists back at home have machine monsters, especially this monster."

"I bet they have beaten you," Crowler smirks.

"No," she answers truthfully, shaking her head, "I've beaten them at least thirty times already."

"Thirty times?!" Bastion's shocked, hearing this along with everyone else.

"Well then, uh," Dr. Crowler speaks, trying to find words to say, but then smirks, "I'll have my Ancient Gear Golem destroy your monsters, winning this duel!"

While everyone watches the attack, smoke and black clouds surround the whole arena. Everyone thought that Dr. Crowler had won the match, but these giant monsters still stand tall. In the smoke replacing Usagi's monsters is a floating dollhouse painted in black and white.

All eyes widen once they see the dollhouse. Lightning strikes behind everyone when darkness falls on everything. Usagi walks around the dollhouse, letting her hands study it. After one spin around the house, she returns to the front door to open it. There's nothing inside just two walls on each side. She returns to the back and repeats the action, but she looks through to see her opponent.

"This is my dollhouse," she smiles, closing the doors. "We are going to play my version of Dolls. You see, my Haunted Dollhouse cancels out your attack to protect Sagaon and Witch. So the house can form them together into my favorite monster, which you will see in just four turns."

"And I cannot attack you at all?" Crowler asked.

"That's right and also, it's my turn."

She draws a card from her deck. Vanishing Curtains, a magic card. "First, I place one card face down," she places down her curtains, "since I don't have monsters to attack, then I shall have my dollhouse to give me a monster."

White light glows from inside of the dollhouse. The front doors open and an antique rocking chair appears. As soon as it appeared, it began to move back and forth on its own.

"Rocking Chair, attack his life points directly!"

It flies and hits Crowler hard, making his life points down to 2900. Once done, the rocking chair returns to the dollhouse.

"That ends my turn."

He scoffs at her. "I skip my turn."

Her eyebrows frown down a little. "Such a coward move," she comments, earning a glare from him. She draws a card, not caring what it is.

The Dollhouse goes again, revealing the same rocking chair, but a small little girl is sitting in it. Usagi has her attack his life points. The pattern continues for another turn as a full-sized doll with medium-length black hair with pale skin and wearing a black and white outfit. Crowler's life points went down to 2700, due to each monster's Attk/Def points being 100 points. Again, he will skip his turn, knowing he can't do….anything.

"Now that the four turns are up," Usagi smirks, "my dollhouse can summon my favorite monster!"

The roof opens up when a puff of smoke appears. It thins out to reveal a female figure wearing the same outfit as the doll, but there is something familiar about the girl. Everyone looks back and forth at the monster and duelist and notice they look identical.

"Everyone magician needs a lovely assistant," Usagi smirks more as her assistant giggles a little. "The reason why she looks just like me is that the only person I can trust is myself."

"It doesn't matter," Crowler smirks, "because I can ha-"

"Man, you are difficult to deal with," Usagi says, annoyed. "I didn't even finish my turn and yet, you still think you're going to win this duel.

"Huh? What do you mean, little girl?" he asked, glaring at her.

"Since my Lovely Assistant is on the field," Att: 2500/Def: 2300, "I can summon "Baby Ice Dragon." The Lovely Assistant light up to see her pet dragon appearing next to her. "Baby Ice Dragon gives her three hundred extra attack points." 2500 attack points turn to 2800. "Also, I give up half of my life points to play this card."

Vanishing Curtains appear and Usagi has them placed over his ancient monster. Slowly, but surely she moves her arms up as if she was in a trance. With a single quick motion of her head moving backward and fists upwards, the large white curtains cover the whole monster.

The familiar sense of wonder spreads through the whole stadium. Usagi has her arms outstretched in front of her and slowly guides the curtains to move up a little and nothing appears underneath it. She spins around and moves her arms to make the curtains fall to the ground, revealing his monster has vanished!

] "Wh-Where's my monster?!" Crowler asked, shocked.

"With giving up half of my life points," she explains, "I can sacrifice a monster that has attack points of three thousand points or more. Since your monster was the only one with three thousand points, I choose him," she smirks.

"Wait, then I don't have anything to protect my life points!" he realized he's in trouble.

"That's right! Now, my Lovely Assistant, attack his life points directly!" Usagi commands her, stretching her arm and hand out.

The Lovely Assistant moves her arms making energies appear out of nowhere and throws it to Crowler. This attack takes his life points down to zero, ending the duel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Finally, the duel is over. That was probably the most boring duel I have ever done!" Usagi thinks to herself. "Even the duelists back at home were more exciting, even though I know their decks very well."

"Now that you have defeated me," Crowler speaks up while glaring at the new student, "you must write down everything you know about duel monsters."

Usagi places down the book bag that she had on earlier in between them and pulls out a black binder filled with a twenty-five-page essay and a cover saying, "How to Play Duel Monsters by Usagi Majikuu." "Will this do?" she asked, giving him the binder.

"Y-Yes," he answered, taking it. "We will have you as Slifer Red because you are a new student and also we are going to figure out what tank you will be in for the four years you're attending here. Welcome to Duel Academy," he welcomes Usagi almost emotionlessly.

Everyone claps for the celebration of the new student.

She looks all around her calmly before placing it on her bookbag. She turns to leave the arena and heads out to leave the building, but before she could do, someone calls her, "Usagi!" Turning her head over her shoulder a little confused, a boy in the Slifer Red boy uniform runs over to her grinning.

"Hey, what's up?" Usagi greets him, smiling and turning fully around.

"You were awesome out there with those tricks!" he tells her with a large grin. "How did you do those tricks?" Slifer Red boy asked.

"A magician never reveals her secrets," she chuckles with a smirk, waving her pale finger, "unless I'm teaching someone who is an aspiring magician."

"Oh, man!" he jokingly says than smiles. "I'm Jaden Yuki," he introduces himself.

"Usagi Majikku," she smiles, introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you.

They shake hands. Soon later, his friends joined them and they introduced themselves to her as Syrus and Bastion.

"Would you like a tour around the island?" Syrus offered with a smile.

"Eh, sure, why not?" Usagi shrugs her shoulders, returning the smile.

"So, what got you into magic tricks?" he asked once the group heads outside.

"I don't remember exactly when it started," she explains, "but I did remember when the first time I saw magic in person, I was hooked."

"Your strategies didn't seem to have some logic to it," Bastion comments, catching her attention.

At first, she was surprised, but then a mischievous smirk curls up on her face. "Oooo, a challenge," she thought to herself before turning around to him while walking backward. "Awe a skeptic, huh? Had to deal with them back at home," she chuckles. "One would look at my strategies and they are left with the wondering of what just happened." Then Usagi turns back to normal walking. "Is there a place where I can get my Slifer uniform and other stuff?" she asked Jaden and Syrus.

"Yes, there is! Come with us!" Jaden grins again as he grabs her by the arm, leading her to where she needs to be.

"Jaden!" Syrus calls out for his friend worried about her safety, running after them.

Bastion narrows at the sight of Usagi curiously, maybe even a little confused. "Why does she think that way?" he asked himself before realizing he was trailing behind.

Jaden takes Usagi to a card shop, finally releasing her.

"Okay, let's have the blood flow back into my arm again," she jokes, moving her arm around.

"Oh, sorry about that," Jaden nervously apologizes, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I got excited."

"It's alright, I am good," she assures him.

"Jaden!" Syrus calls for him again, running back up to Usagi with Bastion. "Don't do that again," he says, stopping in front of them.

"Sorry about that, guys," Jaden apologizes. "Come on, Usagi, let's go meet Ms. Dorothy!" he grins.

"Who's Ms. Dorothy?" the new student asked.

"Oh, Ms. Dorothy is a friendly and sweet lady, but she can be weird at times," Syrus answered, smiling.

"I love weirdness," that really catches her attention as a huge smile curls up on her face.

"Of course, you do," Bastion thinks to himself, rolling his eyes.

"Ms. Dorothy!" Jaden calls out for the wiser woman inside the card shop.

She appears from behind a counter of cards and noticed everyone, entering, "Oh, hello, everyone!" She greets them with a smile, then her eyes land on Usagi. "And who is this would be?" she asked.

"Usagi Majikuu," Usagi introduces herself, smiling. "I'm the new student here," she explains.

"Nice to meet you too, Usagi. I'm Dorothy and I run the card shop here at Duel Academy. You're in Slifer Red, right?" she guessed.

"Yes, I am."

"I'll get your uniform," Ms. Dorothy says, walking towards another part of the shop.

She returns with the girls' Slifer uniform, but Usagi is a little hesitant.

"Is it okay if I have the boys' uniform instead, please?" the female student asked nicely.

"Oh, I understand, Usagi," Dorothy smiles before leaving with the uniform.

Usagi's eyes move to the corners while her eyelids are half-closed, a little annoyed with stares from the Ra student.

Dorothy comes back with the boys' uniform.

"Awe, thank you so much, Ms. Dorothy," Usagi smiles, accepting the boys' uniform. "Oh, the shirt is my favorite color," she notices the black shirt that goes with it, happy to see the black.

"I'm glad to hear that," Dorothy says with a smile. "Your dorm is #13 in the Silfer dorms, but you won't be having roommates because we hardly have female girls in the Slifer."

"That's alright, I'm okay by myself," Usagi assures her.

"Well, if you say so," Dorothy replies. "Here is the information you will need during your time here at Duel Academy," she gives the mysterious girl a package of papers.

"Awesome, thank you so much," Usagi accepts the stack of papers.

"Dorm #13?" Syrus speaks up, realizing something. "I think I know where that is."

"Oh, really?" she asked.

"Come with us, Usagi!" Jaden grins, leading her to the location of the Slifer dorms.

"Is he always like this?" Usagi asked Syrus and Bastion, a little confused about the energetic Slifer student.

"He has personality," Bastion chuckles, joking.

"Oh, I like personality," she comments with a smile.

"I must warn you, though," the shy boy says, "our building is like an outhouse with a deck."

"Hmm," she hums, thinking. "I'll be the judge of that," she smiles, turning around in a sharp turn, having her hair fly around.

Bastion raised an eyebrow at her actions. "I have never met anyone like her before," he thinks to himself, looking at the back of her dark locks confused. "But then again, she's rather confusing to understand." Then he realized he's falling behind once again and hurries over just before anyone notices.

"Here's your dorm," Jaden says with a smile, showing her the number 13 dorm room.

"Well, thank you for taking me here," Usagi thanks them smiling back. "My classes start on Monday, so will I see you all there?" she asked.

"You bet!" Jaden says.

"Have a good evening, Usagi," Syrus tells her.

"Thanks, you too."

Jaden and Syrus leave for their dorm room, but Bastion stays behind. She notices.

"Is there something you would like to say, Bastion?" she asked, smirking.

"Why rely on magic?" he questions the shorter female.

"Because magic is fun!" she chuckles, opening her dorm door.

"How is it fun?"

"Believing is seeing," she smirks again. "Magic and logic balance each other out. You should try it sometime, Mr. Misawa." Usagi winks before entering fully into her dorm. "Have a nice weekend," were her last words before the door closed behind her.

Bastion's eyes widen in shock of how she knows his last name. "Hmm, it looks like I have a threat now," he thinks to himself, narrowing down his eyes at the door before leaving the Slifer red building.


End file.
